


Unlucky Break

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Accidents, Broken Bones, Community: slashthedrabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: This wasn’t the break from work Ryo had been hoping for.





	Unlucky Break

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 525: Broken It at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

“When you said you were takin’ a break from work for a couple of days, this isn’t what I thought you meant,” Dee said, hands on hips, staring down at his partner.

“Oddly enough, this wasn’t what I had planned either,” Ryo replied sarcastically. “I’m supposed to be spring cleaning my apartment while Bikky’s away, but then this happened.”

Dee took in the cast encasing Ryo’s left foot and lower leg. “Ankle?”

Ryo shook his head. “Apparently I’ve broken two bones in my foot.”

That sent Dee’s eyebrows straight up to vanish beneath his oh so casually styled hair. “How’d you manage that?”

Cheeks turning pink, Ryo ducked his head. “The electric drill fell on it.”

“I thought you said you were spring cleanin’, not remodellin’!”

“I was, but I needed the steps from the closet so I could clean the tops of the cabinets and the drill was on the top shelf, and somehow it got knocked off. It was still in its case.”

Dee winced, knowing just how heavy the clunky old drill was; he’d suggested that Ryo get a newer, lightweight model, but it had belonged to Ryo’s dad so it had sentimental value. Besides, it wasn’t as if Ryo did a lot of DIY. He didn’t see the point in spending out on a new drill and all the attachments when the one he already had only saw use once or twice a year. It would just be a waste of money.

“Well, they do say most accidents happen in the home, and you’re proof of that.” It wasn’t the first time Ryo had done something dumb at home.

Ryo must have been thinking along the same times, judging by the way his blush deepened. He suffered more injuries at home than when he was on the job and was practically on first name terms with the doctors and nurses at the ER.

“It’s not like I did it on purpose.”

“I know that, dumbass. Guess you’ll be wantin’ a ride home.”

“I’d appreciate it.” Ryo managed a wonky smile.

“No prob. Soon as the doc says you can go I’ll wheel ya out front and fetch the car. Y’know, maybe you should stay over at my place for the next few weeks. Gettin’ up and down three flights of stairs on crutches isn’t gonna be easy; my building at least has an elevator.”

“But what about Bikky?”

“Maybe he could stay with Carol or your neighbour. Face it, babe, at least for the first two or three weeks you’re gonna have trouble doin’ much. Can’t see ya goin’ up and down stairs with laundry or groceries.”

Ryo sagged, knowing Dee was right. If it had been his wrist he could probably have managed, but for the time being he wouldn’t even be able to stand up without support. The last thing he needed was to fall down the stairs. “Okay. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

“So much for my spring cleaning.”

Dee grinned. “It’s not goin’ anywhere.”

The End


End file.
